


The Dream

by Enigma_Zero



Series: The Dreaded Search [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Vision - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Zero/pseuds/Enigma_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanna Lavellan stares out at the mountains from her Skyhold bedroom balcony. She is over the emotions from the night before (See The Last Tear), but reflects on a dream that plagues her. In her dream she is a halla being chased by wolves. Dorian comes to comfort his close friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

*I do not own any Dragon Age characters nor the game itself.*

A Female Mage Lavellan & Solas Fanfic.

* * *

* * *

# The Dream

Kanna Lavellan found herself standing out on the balcony of her Skyhold bedroom. The mountains that surrounded the back of the keep was her favorite scenery; something about the stone was so peaceful, and the way the snow glistened beneath the light of the sun made her smile. It reminded her of precious gems glinting in the sun, or sparkles of light dancing across a lake.

Her frustrations had left her that morning when she awoke. She had dreams, however... And that bothered her now.

\------

A halla rushed through the woods, crying out every so often to the herd mates that also ran for their lives. It was an exhilarating but terrifying experience.

There were three halla, and at least eight wolves. These wolves chased the sacred beasts through the Emerald Graves, barking at their ankles. Something was different about these wolves, however. They were much larger, almost dripping with a shadowy aura. Their eyes glowed a flaming red, large, and their teeth were larger than normal. One bite would be all it took.

Kanna felt herself running in a body not her own. Her four legs carried her somewhat clumsily through the forest, slightly tripping over roots and stones. Hooves splashed through water, trying to rid her scent even though three wolves were nearly on top of her. She had no idea where she was running to nor where she needed to go. Find the Dalish... Do not let the Dread Wolf catch you. Those words played in her mind, and she could not figure out why.

Horrid screams of the other two halla falling echoed through the forest, pulling Kanna from her thoughts as she continued to run. Find the Dalish. Do not let the Dread Wolf catch you. Find the Dalish...

The boulder Kanna found herself falling over seemed to appear out of thin air, as she came crashing down into the stream. One of her antlers snapped, causing her to scream in pain as the wolves neared her. She thought it was over...

Water splashed and an angry roar filled the air. Opening her eyes without realizing she had closed them, Kanna lifted her head to view what had come to her rescue. Before her stood a very large wolf, black in color. Blacker than anything she had ever seen. It, too, dripped with a strange aura, appearing a mix of shadow and blood.

That massive wolf scared off a few of the other, smaller wolves, and managed to kill the ones that stayed. Turning, it looked at her, with three glowing red eyes. --Kanna Lavellan.--

\------

"Kanna!" Dorian's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

The Dalish elf looked up at her Tevinter friend, seeing the worry behind his eyes, his arms gently gripping her biceps in a way that seemed as if he were supporting her. She seemed confused for a moment and shook her head.

"I had... I had a dream last night, Dorian..." Kanna spoke softly, leaning her head against his chest as he pulled her into a caring, friendly embrace. "About Fen'Harel..."

Dorian sighed, gently squeezing his close friend. "Shall we go wander the countryside in hopes of finding this monstrous wolf?"

"I may need to," Kanna spoke softly. "But I can't risk anyone-"

Dorian tsked and pulled away just enough to meet her gaze. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. Soon I will return to Tevinter, but not before you are okay."

Kanna could only smile. There was no point in arguing with Dorian, he always won. She just hoped that the search for Fen'Harel... For Solas... Wouldn't be for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> If the dream was not that clear, I am sorry. Dorian may be slightly out of character until I can get to his questline to study his way of speaking and mannerisms once more.  
> This portion came to me within 5 seconds upon listening to A Dream of a Shore of Another World from the Chrono Cross soundtrack. Absolutely one of my favorite instrumental pieces, I recommend a listen.  
> I may come back and edit this later. :) This is a direct part after The Last Tear, so read that first!


End file.
